Take Two
by Bookworm6795
Summary: Hermione Granger and Lucy Pevensie. Two girls from two different times are brought together to one place in order to save it.  This story is about a friendship between Lucy and Hermione and a romance between Hermione and Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat bolt upright, instantly wide awake, someone, or something had pinched her.

At sixteen years old it had been eight years since last she'd seen Narnia. While the others had forgotten, as one forgets a pleasant dream, Lucy had clung to those memories like a life preserver as she tried to navigate her remaining childhood and adolescence. First to forget had been Susan, grown up and logical as she thought she was it had only taken the passing of a few months and they're return to school to wipe clean her memory. When conversation with her siblings turned to Narnia she insisted it had been a dream or game and the promptly left the room. Peter was next when the once powerful king was left powerless and at the mercy of others he refused to believe that he had ever been so in control of a country or just his own life. So Peter joined Susan, though he never quite forgot entirely. Edmund never forgot but unlike Lucy stopped believing that someday they might return he knew they'd gone, and he knew what they'd once been but gave up hope of their ever returning.

A familiar voice sounded in the darkness, "Lucy…" It called sending a thrill through her starting in her chest and spreading all the way to her toes, magic. She slipped from beneath her heavy quilt ignoring the cold floor on her bare feet as she followed the voice hurrying to the door as she pulled it open bright white sunlight flooded over her for a moment she was shocked her eyes watered in the sudden light.

Hermione opened her eyes and instead of seeing the dark forest where she remembered falling asleep she lay on her back staring up at a clear blue sky un-obscured by leaves and branches, beneath her hands, which lay curled up by her sides, was something hot, dry, and gritty like sand the sound of crashing waves filled her ears. Slowly she sat, not sore as she would have expected to be after sleeping outside, she stretched as she studied her surroundings. As far as the eye could see to her left and right was a white sandy beach, before her clear blue water stretched to the horizon, behind her rose a rocky cliff scattered with vines and moss towards its grassy top. Maybe she should have more frightened to find herself in this place but here their seemed to be a strange sense of calm and safety. She stood without any idea of where to go or what to do next.

For nearly an hour she walked without seeing another living creature, which struck her as odd. Such a lovely beach she would have expected to be packed, but not even a bird flew overhead. Worry slowly choked out her peace. Gradually in the distance she noticed a figure, first only a black speck growing ever larger until the figure of a person and then a girl became recognizable.

The strange girl continued towards her as she did the same, identical looks of confusion on both their faces. This girl appeared to be a white short sleeved night gown and no shoes. The ocean breeze blew her auburn hair back over her shoulders and as they drew closer to one another Hermione noticed her bright blue eyes.

Finally they met each other halfway. A long silence followed as each sized the other up. Then the blue eyed girl spoke "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Her harsh tone demanded answer and gave her an heir of importance and authority

` Lucy watched as the other girl seemed to flounder for a response. She had been shocked by her own swift return to Queenly authority, she no longer felt like just Lucy, a shy schoolgirl with a wild imagination and never-ending faith in a place that everyone said was made up but rather like Queen Lucy the valiant once one of the four great rulers of that same land supposedly imaginary land. As the girl thought Lucy studied her for anything familiar, nothing about her was Narnian her dress was distinctly modern and though Lucy searched for anything recognizable in her dark brown eyes or the shapes of her mouth and nose there was nothing. Then she spoke.

"My name is Hermione, and I don't rightly know where _here_ is."

Had this girl, Hermione been called, just as Lucy herself had been, to Narnia? For what reason could they both be needed? In only eight years had peace been so completely destroyed that nothing Narnia could fix it? Lucy studied their vaguely familiar surroundings before haltingly she answered "You're in Narnia. I think—I think we're very near cair paravel—but it looks so different."

"I'm sorry, but where is that? And who are you? Why am _I_ here?" Hermione interrupted panic racing through her like an all consuming fire. "Am I dead, dreaming? Have I been bewitched?"

"No it's nothing like that!" Lucy cut in pulled from her own musing by the desperate questions of her newfound companion. "I think—we've been called here."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I promise that this story will get better at the entrance of Caspian but as of now I have no plans for it. This story does not follow the plot of Prince Caspian and the enemy is not the Telmarines **_

* * *

As the girls had started out together, there seemed to be no other option, they had tried to talk but quickly abandoned all pathetic attempts at conversation, saving their breath as they started up hill. Hours of walking brought them to the grassy top of the cliff and to a thick forest where there ran a little brook unseen to them before, from it they drank greedily. After their thirst was quenched they sat for a long time by the edge of the brook bathing their hot feet in the cold water, again, Lucy was the first to speak. "We ought to get on; with any luck we'll find shelter by nightfall." Hermione agreed and they started off again, through the cool dark forest. It seemed like forever that they walked in silence through the never changing scenery without a path to guide them. Quite often one of them would venture to ask whether they hadn't already passed a certain tree or rock but on those occasions the other would deny with great enthusiasm the possibility, as if they actually believed their own lie. Finally ahead a vague light became visible, with every passing second it grew brighter and more defined; the trees were coming to an end. Eagerly their pace quickened until suddenly they burst forth from the eaves of the forest into bright sunlight, it couldn't be much passed one or two o' clock. Outside the line of trees another surprise awaited them magnificent ruins of a once great castle sprawled across the land. "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Lucy murmured taking small measured steps forwards Hermione at her right.

"Maybe you've just not seen this part." Hermione replied logically.

"I have seen this part," Lucy began "but it can't be- castles don't fall to ruin so quickly."

Hermione was silent wondering not for the first time who exactly this Lucy girl was. She studied the ruins with a familiar eye and when they came to a well she sighed "We are at Cair Paravel, "Lucy concluded looking all around her. "I don't know how but…" Hermione sat down next to her waiting for her to finish wishing there was something she could say to explain this, to Lucy, or to herself. Eventually Lucy continued. "Eight years ago, our time, my siblings and I found our way into another world through a wardrobe where our coming had been foretold. We were to save that world from the clutches of the evil witch, brought my mistake at the creation. She made it always winter and called herself the queen though she had no right to be. Once she was defeated, in the greatest war of our time, my siblings and I ruled for nearly Twenty-two years. We lived here, we ruled here until one morning we found our way home through the same wardrobe. No time had passed in our world."

Both girls lapsed into their own thoughts. "Maybe—more time has passed here than in—our world." Hermione proposed, with the little she knew of this place called Narnia that seemed the only possibility.

Lucy sighed she was now shredding blades of grass with slim fingers "I guess that would be the only way." She stood and they went on, Lucy leading through the once grand halls of her past home she stopped squarely in front of an enormous clump of dead and dried vines.

"What are we looking at?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"If I'm correct, if this is in fact Cair paravel, then here should be the door to the treasure room." Lucy then began to tear at the vines with her bare hands; quickly they began raw and red. Even with the combined effort of the two girls little progress was made. Then for the first time since she'd woken up in this strange land Hermione remembered that she was a witch and she still had her wand. "Lucy, stand back." Hermione pulled her wand from the waist band of her jeans and, pointing it at the thick vines shouting (unnecessarily) "Diffindo!" some of the thick layers of vines fell away. Lucy stood shocked staring from Hermione, to her wand, to the vines now scattered on the ground.

"You're a—a—a witch!" She stuttered, unbelieving.

"Yes?" Hermione didn't seem to understand Lucy's shock that almost exactly mirrored her own from before.

Hermione continued cutting away at the vines until a lovely wooden door was revealed. Lucy tried the handle but it was locked. Some more, quick spell work by Hermione solved that small problem as well. They descended the worn stone steps into gorgeously decorated room piled with so many priceless treasures it was impossible to take them all in even with a lifetime of looking gold and silver and gems shone in the light of torches that sprung instantly to life as Lucy's foot first touched the floor. But most captivating of all were the four chests that lined the back wall, away from the rest of the treasures each chest was decorated with a king or queen and magnificent carvings of trees alive and dancing and fawns and dwarves among them. There was a picture of sea nymphs singing beneath a grand castle, the ruins of which Hermione supposed where above them, on the trunk Lucy rushed to and threw open.

Inside Hermione saw, as she looked over Lucy's shoulder, were old weapons and long flowing dresses, on top of it all was a small bottle made of what looked like diamonds and most of the way full with a liquid the colour of sunlight.

"What is all this?" She asked in wonder.

"It was, I mean, it is mine, from when I was a queen." She pulled from the trunk a dress of midnight blue, peeping out from the skirt slit to the waist was a lighter blue skirt, this she handed to Hermione "Here, you can were this. You'll fit in." She laughed as she turned back to the trunk.

Once they were both dressed and Lucy with her bow and arrow on her back they turned back up the worn stone steps. Then on they walked, back into the dense growing trees. For a long while they walked in silence until out of nowhere an arrow flew and two men jumped from the darkness, each girl found a knife at their throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Roughly they were dragged deeper into the woods as though the men feared being spotted. All around them the darkness grew so great that they could hardly see enough not to trip on tree roots. When they reached a spot of almost complete darkness their assailants halted and threw them to the ground, but stayed on them like white on rice as a cruel voice, obviously that of the leader ordered that they be gagged and their hands bound. Now the girls struggled but fighting men almost twice their size was futile. "You'll be sorry for this!" Lucy shouted. But the men just laughed and struck her hard across the face. Finally the leaders bidding had been done and the girls, Lucy now with a split lip were dragged unceremoniously to their feet. They were forced to march through the darkest parts of the forest without any hope of being seen or rescued. The men laughed uproariously when they would trip and fall down, and then force them back to their feet. Soon both Girls knees were raw and bloody.

After a long march on which the sun had set, the motley crew and their captives reached a clearing. Directly in the middle was a building, an inn of sorts for outlaws and thugs. The outside walls were patched together with uneven stones and cracking mortar, hanging by the roughhewn wooden door was a sign too faded to be read in the faint light that filtered through the grimy windows.

Inside they were met by a stifling heat from the roaring fire, and the stink of many unwashed bodies in a small space. All around were men with loud voices, groping hands, and vulgar remarks, serving them tankards of ale were girls not much older than Hermione or Lucy wearing dresses that left little to the imagination. As they were led through that room then another much like it the girls feared that was to be their fate.

But then they left the noise and stench behind them and entered a room cooler and darker than any of the rest, empty except for a lone man who sat on a stool by the window, hood pulled low over his face, ha scanned through the darkness the surrounding land below. He stood as they entered and shooed the men away. In slow close circles he walked around the girls studying them as if they were cattle for sale, quickly they both realized to him that is precisely what they were.

Finally he spoke "They will do." And tossed a purse to the leader who then with his group in tow hurried out to join the ruckus below.

* * *

**A/N Hey everybody! Thak you sooo much for reading and reviewing! Now I have a question for you. What do _you_ think should happen next? Because honestly I have no clue. I know that I want Caspian and his army to come in very soon but beyond that I have no idea. **


End file.
